Zurück zur Normalität?
by DannieCiora
Summary: This is a story about the 19 missing years between the end of the story and the epilogue. Content written in german. rated M for safety. New first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Gespräche nach der Schlacht:

Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschaftt, sich an dem offen stehenden Portrait der fetten Dame vorbei zu mogeln. Im Gryffindorturm sah es garnicht so schlimm aus. Der größte Teil der Schlacht hatte in den unteren Korridoren stattgefunden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Da der Kamin aus war nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ein Feuer. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab nun endlich wieder repariert hatte spürte er auch wieder dieses wohlige Gefühl bei einem Zauber in seinem das Feuer brannte rief er er einmal laut :" Kreacher" Der Hauself erschien sofort." Könntest du mir einen Sandwich bringen?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig denn er wusste nicht ob die Küche überhaupt noch steht." Jawohl Meister" antwortete Kreacher . Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand der Hauself und tauchte einige Minuten später wieder mit einem Tablett Sandwiches auf. " Kreacher hat alles zusammengesucht was nicht in der großen Halle istund hat dem Meister noch einen Krug Kürbissaft mitgebracht". " Danke Kreacher".

Harry hatte gerade aufgegessen als aufeinmal rothaariges Mädchen durch das Portraitloch stieg. `Ginny` schoss es ihm durch den Kopf." Ginny bist du das?"fragte er an den Rotschopf gewandt. " Ja wer..." setzte sie an doch sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um diese Stimme zu erkennen. " Harry, oh, Harry ich hatte so eine Angst um dich". Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur festhalten, einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen. " Ginny... es tut so mir Leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Er zog sie näher an sich." Ich weiß,dass du nur das beste für mich wolltest, aber bitte bitte lass mich nie nie wieder allein." Schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. " Ich verspreche es." Sagte er und wollte sie am liebsten garnicht mehr loslassen.

[b]Unterdessen im Raum der Wünsche:[/b]Hermine und Ron hatten sich hierhin zurückgezogen da sie ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Sie hatten vorher mit Hilfe von Flittwick den Raum wieder hergestellt. Nun hatten sie endlich Zeit sich über das Geschehene zu unterhalten.

Ron hatte sich den Raum sehr gemütlich gewünscht inklusive eines Bettes. Beide waren sich im klaren darüber, dass sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen konnten oder in den Schlafsaal von Ron da Harry und Ginny sich diese Plätze schon gesichert hatten für diese Nacht.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens durchbrach Ron die Stille und sprach das erste mal." Du Mine ich weiß das ist alles ziemlich viel auf einmal aber das was da eben hier in diesem Raum geschehen ist das habe ich erst gemeint. Ich Liebe dich über alles und ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren. Als ich von Ginny erfuhr, dass du angeblich Viktor geküsst hattest da bin ich durchgedreht. Ich habe mir das nächst beste Mädchen genommen und mit ihr geknutscht wie wild. Ich wollte, dass du eifersüchtig wirst. Aber als mir Harry ins Gewissen geredet hat wie sehr dich das quält, da habe ich nach Gründen gesucht mich von Lavander zu trennen. Als ich dann abgehauen bin habe ich es sofort bereut. Ich wollte dich doch nicht im Stich lassen. Und dann war da immer noch die Angst du könntest Harry den Helden viel besser finden als mich Ron den Freund von Harry Potter. Als ich den Horkrux zerstört habe da kamst du und Harry daraus und du hast mich angeschrien ich sei nicht gut genug und du würdest Harry lieben. Ich hatte einfach eine solche Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich habe Harry erst nicht verstanden als er sich von Ginny getrennt hat um sie zu beschützen aber jetzt verstehe ich es ich hätte dich aus all dem auch raus gehalten wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben ich will dich nie wieder verlieren."

Hermine hatte dieser Rede von Ron gelauscht und war erst einmal sprachlos so etwas einfühlsames kannte sie von Ron gar nicht. „ Aber Ron ich habe das mit Viktor doch nur gemacht weil ich dich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Ich wusste schon damals was ich für dich empfinde. Als du dann abgehauen bist da war ich so enttäuscht dass ich Harry einige Tage lang nur an geschwiegen habe. Ich wollte dich nie wieder sehen. Aber eben hier in diesem Raum als du das mit den Elfen sagtest da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dich sehr wieder sehen wollte und das ich dich immer noch Liebe. Auch ich habe das eben erst gemeint ich liebe dich gerade weil du nicht Harry bist sondern weil du der viel essende nichts lernende etwas tollpattischige Ronald Weasley bist." Und damit versanken die beiden in einem nie enden wollenden Kuss. Nah einer für beide viel zu kurzen Zeit waren sie aufgrund von Luftnot dazu gezwungen den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „ Ron ich habe irgendwie Angst vor der Zukunft. Ich meine bis jetzt wussten wir alle drei was uns erwartet auf Harry wartete die unausweichliche Begegnung mit Voldemort und uns war klar das wir ihm folgen würden oder aber auch mit ihm sterben würden. Und nun leben wir zwar noch aber alles liegt in Schutt und Asche und so viele Menschen sind gestorben." „ Aber Mine ich weiß was du meinst ich meine Fred aber er ist für eine bessere Zukunt gestorben für eine bessere Welt. Alle wussten worauf sie sich einlassen als sie in den Kampf gezogen sind. Lass uns da jetzt nicht dran denken. Da können wir uns auch morgen noch Gedanken zu machen alles was jetzt zählt ist, dass wir uns gefunden haben und ich hoffe wir finden auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf da ich in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich viel geschlafen habe."

Beide gingen eng umschlungen zu dem Bett und legten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt darauf und waren auch bald darauf als glückliches Paar eingeschlafen. Der Morgen würde zeigen was die Zukunft bringt.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemeinschaftsraum:

Harry und Ginny hatten es sich in der vorherigen Nacht auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und waren gegeneinander gesunken sie erwachten war es schon wieder dunkel. Sie beschlossen sich in den Schlafsaal von Harry zurück zu ziehen um ein Bett zu haben welches das Sofa doch um einiges an Gemütlichkeit übertraf. Beide waren immer noch so erschlagen, dass sie sofort wieder einschliefen und erst am nächsten Morgen erwachten.  
Ein ziemlich lautes Lachen drang an Harry heran und er war direkt wieder in der Schlacht hörte wie Voldemort ihn verhöhnte. Das Lachen wurde lauter und nun wude ihm bewusst, dass es nicht Voldemort war. Es klang eher nach George. Als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass er schlief und nun langsam aufwachte wurde ihm auch schon die Decke weggezogen „ Hey Harry aufstehen du Schlafmütze Frühstück ist fertig. Und könntest du es bitte sein lassen meine Schwester in eine so unanständige Situation zu bringen." „ Isch habe nischt gemacht" Versuchte sich Harry zu verteidigen der immer noch vollkommen Schlaftrunken war.„ Ja klar kann ja jeder behaupten" „ Er hat wirklich nichts gemacht" Mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny ein welche nun auch langsam wach wurde. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war ziemlich lustig fast die gesamte Familie Weasley war anwesend und verteilte sich um das Bett von Harry. „ Wie lange haben wir geschlafen?" Fragte nun Harry. „ Na ich würde mal sagen so anderthalb Tage." Meinte Molly nun ernst. „ Kinder geht es euch gut? Harry du siehst so abgemagert aus du scheinst nicht viel gegessen haben. Ach und Harry Schatz weißt du zufälig wo Ron und Hermine sind wir suchen sie schon überall." „ Nein ich weiß nicht wo die beiden sind aber ich habe da so eine Ahnung ich werde mal nachsehen Ginny kommst du mit?" „ Natürlich aber erst wenn meine Familie die Freundlichkeit hat uns kurz alleine zu lassen damit wir uns fertig machen könnnen. Ich habe nämlich auch meine Privatsphäre." „ Ach ja aber vor Harry scheint`s du die ja nicht zu haben." Meinte George der schon wieder ein bisschen besser aussah. " Raus jetzt George ich beherrsche den Flederwichtfluch ziemlich gut." Meinte nun Ginny obwohl sie sich freute, dass sie George wieder lachen sah.

Nachdem die beiden frisch geduscht und mit frischen Klamotten im Gemeinschftsraum standen wurden sie auch direkt wieder nach Ron und Hermine gefragt. " Ok Leute Ginny und ich gehen sie jetzt suchen und bringen sie dann in die Große Halle. Die beiden dorthin zu bekommen wird bestimmt kein Problem wenn Ron das Wort Essen hört." Meinte Harry amüsiert und zog Ginny mit sich durchs Portraitloch.  
" Die beiden sind bestimmt im Raum der Wünsche" Meinte Ginny zwischen zwei Küssen als bei einem leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen waren. " Ich dachte der Raum wäre durch das Dämonsfeuer zerstört worden?" " Nein Dämonsfeuer löscht sich wenn es nichts mehr hat was es zu verschlingen hat." Meinte Ginny altklug. " Woher weißt du soviel ?" " Ich habe letztes Jahr ein wenig Hermine gespielt weil du ja nicht da warst hatte ich keinen Zeitvertreib."  
" Ok dann lass uns mal im Raum der Wünsche nachsehen." Harry lief drei mal vor der Wand her mit dem Ziel Ron und Hermine zu finden. Schließlich fanden die beiden ein ziemlich schön eigerichtetes Zimmer vor mit einem gigantischen Himmelbett in dem Ron und Hermine friedlich schlummerten.  
Die Vier sprachen noch eine Weile und berieten darüber was sie als nächstes tun wollten. " Ich möchte wenn das geht mein Jahr hier in Hogwarts nachholen, Bildung ist schließlich das wichtigste." Meinte Hermine. " Hm... ein Jahr ohne besonderen Vorkommnisse wäre auch nich schlecht da gebe ich dir Recht außerdem möchte ich auch einen Schulabschluss haben. " Meinte Harry nach einer Weile des Überlegens. " Ich muss sowieso noch ein Jahr auch wenn ich vielleicht das Zeugnis für die sechste Klasse bekomme. Ein Jahr mit dir zusammen wäre sehr schön Harry. " Stimmte Ginny ihrem Liebsten dann zu. " Na ja ich denke ich werde auch mitmkommen wenn es geht wie soll ich es schließlich ein Jahr ohne Hermine aus halten außerdem muss ich doch beweisen das ich was kann ich will Schülersprecher werden. " Erklärte Ron un voller Inbrunst und kassierte dafür anerkennende Blicke von Harry und Ginny und einen Kuss von Hermine.  
Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gesprochen hatten gingen die Vier runter in die Große Halle da sie befürchteten Mrs. Weasley würde mit Hilfe der Auroren nach ihnen suchen lassen. Als sie die Gro´ße Halle betraten wendeten sich natürlich alle Köpfe sofort zu ihnen um umnd Mrs. Weasley schloss ihren jüngste in eine Umarmung die dazu veranlasste ihr zu sagen sie solle dem auch die Möglichkeit zum Atmen lassen.  
Harry und die anderen wollten sich gerade setzen als sich um Harry eine große Traube von Mädchen scharrte um ihm ihre Bewunderung entgegen zu bringen. Das selbe Schicksal ereilte Ron der davon vollkommen überrumpelt war. DIe ganze Bande von Mädchen die sie umzingelten wurde angeführt von Romilda Vane. Harry wusste genau was passieren würde wenn er dem Ganzen nicht schnellst möglich einen Riegel vorschob deshalb rückte er ganz nah an Ginny heran und es war ihm egal wie viele zu sahen und das Mrs. Weasley dabei war und küsste Ginny. Mit einem Augenzwinkern bedeutete ihm Hermine das sie verstanden hatte und rückte näher an Ron heran um ihn auch in einen Kuss zu verwickeln.  
DIe Schar der Mädchen löste sich nun da alle erkannten was los war ziemlich schnell auf aber zwei blieben hartnäckig. Romilda Vane und Lavander Brown. Als die Pärchen aber immer noch keine Anstalten machten wieder voneinander abzulassen zogen auch diese ab.  
Während Harry und die anderen Frühstückten kam Neville zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verkündete ihnen ganz stolz das er und Luna nun ein Paar seien. Das goldene Trio war darüber sehr erstaunt während Ginny nur den Kommentar:" Na endlich" Für dieses Thema übrig hatte. Sie war damit beaschäftig das Mienenspiel von Harry zu betrachten darauf hatte sie ja schließlich ein Jahr lang verzichten müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle schon ziemlich früh aufgestanden. Ginny hatte sich die letzte Nacht zu Harry ins Bett geschlichen da sie nicht alleine schlafen wollte. Es saßen nun alle Weasleys und Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum alle vollkommen schwarz gekleidet. Da Harry noch nicht alle Sachen hier hatte. Hatte er sich für seine Schwarze Hose und den Schwarzen Umhang von seinem Festumhang entschieden. Ein schwarzes Hemd hatte er sich von Scheamus geliehen. Ginny und er saßen auf dem Sofa. Er hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen genauso wie es Ron mit Hermine getan hatte. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley saßen um einen Tisch und sahen sich tief in die Augen. George saß von allen am schlimmsten aus aber ab und an sah man ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, welches sich keiner erklären konnte. Als sie hörten wie Uhr 8 Uhr morgens schlug gingen alle hinunter zum Essen wo allerdings noch nicht einmal Ron etwas runter bekam. Um 10 Uhr machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Seeufer wo die Kämpfer der Schlacht begraben werden sollten. Es war eine Stelle welches etwas abseits lag. Dort waren schon wie bei Dumbeldores Beerdigung Reihen mit Stühlen aufgestellt worden. Aus Hogsmeade kamen viele Menschen die an den Trauerfeiern teilnehmen wollten die aber im Schloss keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten.

Der Ministeriumszauberer begann die Trauerfeier damit allen zu danken denen sie ws zu verdanken hatten in Freiheit zu leben. Danach begann er damit über die einzelnen Menschen etwas zu sagen. Harry hörte eigentlich nicht richtig nur bei der Ansprache für Lupin und Tonks sowie bei der von Collin und Fred. Der Zauberer vorne forderte nach diesem doch recht offiziellen Teil einige Laute auf etwas persöhnliches zu den Verstorbenen zu sagen unter anderem Dennis und Andromeda sowie George. Als dieser sich nach vorne begab sah er nicht sehr gut aus.

„ Also ich bin hier weil ich etwas zu meinem Zwilling Fred sagen soll. Meinem zweiten Ich. Um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß nicht …... was ich sagen soll." Er stockte ein paar mal im Satz da er Tränen wegwischen musste. Neben Harry hatte Ginny sich an seine Schulter gelehnt und begann zu schluchzen. „ Ich kann nur sagen, dass er ein sehr lebensfroher Mensch war und immer gelacht hat. Am liebsten hat er natürlich über unsere Scherze gelacht. Ich weiß genau das diese Wunde die er in meinem …..Herzen hinterlassen hat nie wieder heilen wird aber ich denke sie wird vielleicht mit der Zeit kleiner. Außerdem denke ich das Fred nicht wollte das wir so lange Gesichter machen und um ihn weinen. Ich denke er hätte viel lieber gewollt, dass wir über seine Scherze lachen." George vollführte unter den Rednerpult während er sprach einen Zauber und auf einmal waren alle Weasleys sowie Harry und Hermine in leuchtenden Farben gekleidet und am Himmel war eindeutig ein Feuerwerk aus dem Laden der Zwillinge zu sehen. „ Ich denke das das Fred schon viel besser gefallen hätte." Meinte George und verschwand. Nachdem das Feuerwerk beendet war gingen alle wieder in die Große Halle und setzten sich wieder an die Tische. „ Ich denke das wir alle immer traurig deswegen sein werden aber so wird und Fred so in Erinnerung bleiben wie er wirklich war. Ich glaube etwas besseres konnte man nicht auf seiner Beerdigung machen." Schniefte Ginny welche sich wieder an Harry angelehnt hatte. „ Ja ich denke das war gut." Stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren von Hermine. ´Der Trauer wird irgendwann vergehen aber der Schmerz und die Erinnerung werden immer bleiben.` Dachte Harry bei sich bevor er nach einem grellgrünen Taschentuch kramte um es Ginny zu reichen. Er fand es schließlich in seiner sonnengelben Hose. George hatte mit den Farben ganze Arbeit geleistet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ich möchte mich für das reinschnuppern und den Favorite bedanken. Hoffe euch gefällt das Chap, ist schon das zweite für heute da aber beide ganz kurz sind wollte ich sie beide heute bringen.**

 **Ich hoffe euch gefällts und es wäre schön wenn ihr ein paar Kommis dalassen könntet.**

 **Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihn gerne behalten.**

An diesem Abend waren alle sehr schweigsam. Nach dem Abendessen begaben sich alle in den Gryffindorturm. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum: „ ihr Lieben ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt alle gerne nach Hause möchtet aber ich möchte einige von euch bitten hier zu bleiben und bei den Aufräum-und Baumaßnahmen zu helfen. Es wäre sehr schön wenn sich noch ein paar Freiwillige melden würden." „ Ich werde natürlich hier bleiben und ihnen helfen Professor." Meinte Harry bevor irgendjemand überhaupt in der Lage war etwas zu sagen. „ Aber sie brauchen nach dieser Zeit auch mal ein bisschen Ruhe Harry." „ Aber nur wegen mir sieht es hier so aus Professor. Nur weil ich hier war ist die Schlacht ausgebrochen lassen sie mich ihnen helfen das Schloss wieder aufzubauen." „ Na gut Potter aber sie werden mir versprechen, dass sie zwei Wochen Urlaub machen bevor die Schule wieder beginnt. Haben sie mich verstanden?" „ Ja Professor ich werde zwei Wochen Urlaub machen." „ Ich bleibe auch hier wenn Harry hier bleibt." Meinte Ginny direkt. „ Professor Hermine und ich können leider nicht hier bleiben da wir nach Australien müssen und die Eltern von Hermine suchen. Hermine hat sie mit einem Zauber belegt und damit außer Gefahr gebracht nun wollen wir beide diesen Zauber wieder rückgängig machen und sie wieder nach England zurückholen." Man sah Ron an, dass er sich auf die Zeit alleine mit Hermine freute. „ Ich denke Molly und ich werden nach Hause fahren und uns ein wenig erhohlen aber ich denke es bleiben vielleicht noch ein paar andere von unseren Jungs." Meinte Mr. Weasley. „ Tut mir Leid aber ich muss zurück zu Gringotts." Meinte Bill. „ Ich werde hier bleiben Professor und ich denke der Rest des ehemaligen Teams auch oder?" Meinte George. „ Ja ich denke wir werden es einrichten können auch noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben." Meinte nun Angelina und sah sich im Raum um. Sie erkannte nur nicken. „ Gut die Helfer treffen sich morgen nach dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle und die jenigen die nicht hier bleiben packen bitte ihre Sachen da sie dann morgen mit den Schülern im Hogwartsexpress nach Hause fahren. Ich werde den Helfern morgen einen Plan geben wie wir vorgehen werden. Sie sind in dieser Zeit in ihren jeweiligen Häusern untergebracht.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich alle in der Großen Halle versammelt um die Abreisenden zu verabschieden und sich die Pläne abzuholen. „ Hey viel Spaß in Australien und Hermine kannst du mir vielleicht per Eulenpost noch ein paar von meinen Sachen schicken?" „Klar Harry kann ich machen. Danke den Spaß werden wir haben." „ Hey Hermine ich hoffe ihr findet deine Eltern schnell damit ihr noch ein wenig Urlaub habt. Und pass ja auf , dass du den Verhütungstrank richtig braust." Meinte Ginny wobei sie die letzten Worte Hermine nur ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Hermine lief aber trotzdem rot an. Auch Molly und Arthur hatten sich von ihnen verabschiedet aber nicht ohne, dass Molly Ginny noch beiseite genommen hätte.

*Flashback*

„ Ginny hast du kurz Zeit?" „ Ja klar Mum was gibt es denn?" „ Also Ginny ich habe natürlich gesehen wie sehr du an Harry hängst wie gut ihr euch versteht. Ihr seit ein richtig schönes Paar. Da ich denke das es in dieser Zeit alleine hier Hogwarts nicht bei Küssen bleiben wird habe ich dir hier ein Rezept für einen Verhütungstrank aufgeschrieben. Der ist ganz einfach und dauert nur zehn Minuten." „ Mum …...ich...weiß.. nicht... ob ..er..schonmal...und ich hab...noch...nie deswegen...Angst...nicht breit..zu sein." Stammelte Ginny sich zusammen. „ Ach Ginny Schatz Harry ist der richtige für dich und du wirst sehen, dass sich alles ergeben wird. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Harry liebt dich über alles und wird deine Angst verstehen da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem muss es ja noch nicht sein, ich meine das Rezept ist nur Sicherheit. Nicht das ich keine Enkel haben möchte aber bitte nicht so früh und außerdem nicht die Jüngste zu erst." „ Ok Mum, und danke du hast mir echt geholfen. Aber mal so unter und du solltest Hermine auch ein Rezept geben."

*Flashback Ende*

Nachdem sie sich von allen verabschiedet hatten war der Moment der Abreise gekommen. Sie sahen noch zu wie der Zug langsam anrollte und sich mit immer größerer Geschwindigkeit wegbewegte.


	5. Chapter 5

Aufräumarbeiten:

Nachdem die Weasleys abgereist waren hatten sich die Vier und die anderen in der Großen Halle versammelt um die Pläne für Renovierung des Schlosses in Empfang zu nehmen. „ So mein Lieben erst einmal ein herzliches Dankeschön an euch alle das ihr hier geblieben seit um uns zu helfen. Ich werde jetzt Listen austeilen in die ihr euch eintragen könnt. Es wäre gut wenn ihr immer zweier oder vierer Teams bilden würdet. Diesen Teams werden dann verschiedene Aufgaben zugeteilt. Wir beginnen mit den Arbeiten zur normalen Unterrichtszeit und beenden sie aber um 15 Uhr. Die Arbeiten bestehen aus sehr vielen unterschiedlichen Bereichen. Zum einen müssen die zusätzlichen Schlaafsäle angelegt werden und zum anderen müssen die zerstörten Teile des Schlosses wieder aufgebaut werden. Je nach Alter und Erfahrung werden die Teams den jeweiligen Aufgaben dann zugeteilt. Insgesamt werden sich die Arbeiten bis zum 15. August hinziehen. Damit die Schüler die das nächste Schuljahr wieder hier verbringen werden auch noch ein wenig Ferien haben."

Nachdem McGonagall geendet hatte wendete sich Harry an Ginny und fragte: „ Hey Gin wollen wir alleine ein zweier Team bilden oder wollen wir uns mit noch jemandem zusammen schließen?" „ Harry ich glaube es wäre vielleicht ganz schön wenn wir uns mit Neville und Luna zusammenschließen würden denn schließlich haben die uns ja auch sehr viel geholfen und dann werden wir alle nicht andauernd gefragt ob wir uns nicht doch einem anderen Zweiertrupp anschließen wollen." „ Ja das ist eine gute Idee mein Schatz." Als eine der Listen an ihnen vorbei schwebte griff Harry danach und wandte sich an Neville der ein paar Plätze weiter von ihnen entfernt saß und fragte ihn:" Hey Neville hättet ihr also du und Luna vielleicht Lust mit uns ein vierer Team zu bilden?" „ Ja klar Harry können wir gerne machen hast du euch schon eingetragen?" „ Nein das wollte ich gerade machen soll ich euch direkt mit darauf schreiben?" „ Ja kannst du machen". Als sich alle Helfer in die Listen eingetragen hatten erhob sich die Professorin erneut: „ So und nun noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge. Die Helfer sind wie bis jetzt in ihren jeweiligen Häusern untergebracht. Diejenigen von euch die nächstes Schuljahr die siebte Klasse besuchen werden bis zum Ende noch in ihren alten Schlaafsälen schlafen. Wenn sie dann das nächste Schuljahr antreten können sie dann in die neuen Räume einziehen. So und nun möchte ich sie alle nicht länger von einem freien Tag abhalten. Wir werden uns morgen beim Frühstück sehen. Dort werden sie dann ihre Aufgaben zugewiesen bekommen. Für alle die älter als 13 Jahre alt sind gilt die Regel das sie heute nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen."

Harry und Ginny unterließen es allein schon der Presse wegen nach Hogmeade zu gehen und begaben sich stattdessen an ihren Lieblingsplatz am See. „ Harry es ist so schön warm heute wollen wir nicht eine Runde schwimmen gehen?" „ Ok können wir machen wer als erster im See ist darf entscheiden was wir morgen Abend machen." Und er rannte los bevor Ginny überhaupt realisieren konnte was eigentlich los war. Als sie schließlich am See ankam war Harry schon kopfüber hinein gesprungen. „ Das war unfair ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit zu reagieren." Protestierte Ginny als er wieder auftauchte. Aber Ginny wäre nicht Ginny wenn sie nicht schon den perfekten Racheplan für ihren Harry parat hätte.`Wofür bin ich sonst mit 6 Brüdern aufgewachsen?`Sie sprang ebenfalls in den See und begann kleine Bahnen zu schwimmen während Harry sich damit begnügte sich in einem kleinen Kreis zu drehen. Als Ginny ihre letzte Bahn gezogen hatte schwamm sie von hinten an Harry heran und und zog ihn unter Wasser ohne selber unter zu gehen. „ Wofür war das denn?" „ Dafür das du mir eben keine Zeit gegeben hast zu reagieren." „ Ok wollen wir wieder auf die Wiese sonst ist es zu kalt und wir können nicht mehr unter unserem Baum sitzen." „ Ok"

Als die beiden sich wieder getrocknet hatten lehnte Harry mit dem Rücken an dem Baum und Ginny saß zwischen seinen Beinen und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. „ Ich liebe dich my Sunshine" Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „ Ich dich auch nuschelte sie gegen seinen Brustkorb. Diesen Abend ließen die beiden gemütlich ausklingen und der nächste Morgen kam für beide viel zu früh.

Harry schälte sich aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam war Ginny auch schon wach und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück runter. „ Guten Morgen Leute, seit ihr auch schon aufgeregt wie ich? Luna und ich wir freuen uns total auf die Aufräumarbeiten." „ Ja ich bin auch schon total gespannt wie das alles geht aber Harry sieht noch ein bisschen müde aus." Meinte Ginny amüsiert und gab Harry einen guten Morgen Kuss. „ Ich glaub der is immer noch nich wach." Gab nun Luna ihren Senf dazu. Diese Aussage veranlasste Ginny dazu Harry einen starken schwarzen Kaffee ein zu flösen. „ Is ja schon gut ich bin wach." Murrte Harry nach der zweiten Tasse vor sich hin. McGonagall ging um die Haustische herum und verteilte die Einsatzpläne für die Arbeiten. Die vier wurden zum Wiederaufbau einer eingestürzten Wand eingeteilt. Die Aufgabe war deswegen so schwierig weil für die Reparatur kein einfacher Reparo Zauber ausreichte. Als sie an diesem Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen meinte Harry: „ Hey es ist die eine Sache Voldemort umzubringen es ist aber eine andere den ganzen wieder zu reparieren den er angerichtet hat. Ich muss echt sagen, dass ich müde bin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es einen so anstrengen könnte den ganzen Tag mit erhobenem Zauberstab irgendwo zu stehen."

„ Ja da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht Harry aber es ist doch dafür, dass wir hier nächstes Schuljahr ohne Stress unseren Abschluss machen können." „ Bei dem Thema Stress meinst du aber nur die Schwarz magischen Dinge und nicht die Prüfungen oder?" „ Nein eigentlich meinte ich das ganze." „ Ok dann hast du aber leider vergessen Hermine ein zurechnen, Ginny Schatz du kannst nicht die Wörter Hermine, Prüfungen und kein Stress in einem Satz gebrauchen." Als Harry das aussprach sah er schon Hermine mit ihren Stundenplänen auf ihn zu kommen die ihnen die Stoffwiederholung erleichtern sollte. „ Oh.. das Hatte ich ganz vergessen du durftest mich ja nicht ablenken weil ich für meine ZAG Prüfungen zu lernen hatte." „ Genau das meine Ich." „ Ok wir werden ein Jahr ohne Schwarz magischen Verstrickungen haben." „ Klingt schon besser."

Die Wochen zogen sich da hin jeden Morgen aufstehen und frühstücken anschließend. aufräumarbeiten leisten, dann Mittagessen und dann nochmal aufräumen, dann etwas Pause dann Abendessen. Harry konnte nach zwei Wochen deutlich sagen, dass er jetzt wusste was es heißt zu arbeiten. Sie hatten viele Wände wieder aufgebaut und neue Zimmer für Vertrauensschülerversammlungen gebaut. Außerdem hatten sie dabei geholfen alles auch wieder zu putzen was von bauen dreckig geworden war. „ Wir können uns glücklich schätzen volljährig zu sein und einen Zauberstab benutzen zu dürfen." Meinte Ginny eines Abends während sie vor dem Kamin saßen.

Eines Morgens als alle beim Frühstück saßen kamen die Posteulen herein geflogen darunter auch Pigwidgeon Rons Eule. „ Hey Harry das ist ne Karte von Hermine und Ron sie schreiben, dass sie Hermines Eltern gefunden haben und das noch zwei Wochen Urlaub dort machen bevor sie wiederkommen und uns vielleicht noch helfen." „ Na toll die drücken sich vor der Arbeit aber schön das sie Hermines Eltern gefunden haben. Außerdem gönne ich den beiden auch ein bisschen Urlaub."

Die Wochen strichen nur so dahin und so langsam rückte die letzte Woche heran. Bald würden die beiden zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau verbringen.


	6. Chapter 6

Das erste Mal:

Harry hatte sich nach den ganzen harten Wochen in denen sie nur geackert hatten etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht. Abends hatten sie es sich zwar immer vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht aber sie waren nie alleine gewesen. „ Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 8 Uhr im Raum der Wünsche ok?" Flüsterte Harry Ginny zu als sie sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle machten. „ Ok aber was wollen wir da?" „ Lass dich einfach überraschen." Meinte Harry nur und verschwand.

Bei Ginny:

Nachdem sie Harry nicht mehr sehen konnte ging sie anstatt zum Abendessen wieder in die Richtung zurück aus der sie gekommen war. Sie hatte da so eine Ahnung was da so auf sie zu kommen könnte. Schließlich hatten sie und Harry in Letzter Zeit oft darüber gesprochen. ` Oh Gott Scheiße irgendwie hab ich doch ein bisschen Bammel.`Dachte Ginny bei sich `Ok ein bisschen ist unter trieben meine liebe Ginny` Schallt sie sich selber da sie nun vor lauter Aufregung was passieren könnte so heftig begann zu zittern das sie sich setzten musste. `Ok cool bleiben einen kühlen Kopf bewahren` Sie verfiel allerdings Augenblicklich in Hektik sie sprang ins Badezimmer unter die Dusche, das warme Wasser bremte allerdings ihre Eile und der vertraute Duft ihres Duschgels lies sie noch ein wenig mehr etspannten sich ihre Nacken Muskeln und ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger sie musste sich ermahnen nicht daran zu denken was passieren könnte denn andern falls hätte sie mit der Entspannung gleich wieder von vorne beginnen können. ( Sorry ich konnte nicht widerstehen , für alle die es nicht wissen diese Stelle ist etwas abgeändert aus Biss zum Morgengrauen geklaut.) Als sie allerdings fertig war mir der Dusche brach sie wieder in die selbe Hektik aus die vorher schon von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Als sie wieder in ihrem Schlaafsaal stand zog sie schnell eine Phiole aus dem Koffer. `Ok runter mit dem Zeug dann brauchst du dir deswegen schon keine Sorgen mehr machen.` Sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen das Rezept ihrer Mutter zusammen gebraut und nun nahm sie schnell ein Phiole von diesem Zaubertrank. Nachdem sie diesen Punkt von ihrer gedanklichen Liste streichen konnte machte sie sich daran besonders schöne Unterwäsche hervor zu graben. Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde endlich wusste was sie drunter tragen wollte konnte sie sich nun ihrem Outfit für den Abend widmen. Sie entschied sich letztendlich für eine Jeans und ein schlichtes schwarzes Top worüber sie dann eine Grün weiße Bluse zog die sie allerdings offen trug. `So fehlen nur noch die sind denn bloß wieder ab geblieben?`

Jeder der sich Ginny in diesem Moment genähert hätte ohne ihre Schuhe gesehen zu haben wäre wohl kaum ohne Flederwichtflucht davon gekommen. Als sie dann endlich fertig war warf sie noch einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest , dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte. Also lies sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und wartete bis es Zeit war zu gehen.

Unterdessen bei Harry:

Er hatte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche gemacht und lange Zeit darauf verwendet sich einen passenden Wunsch auszudenken. Letztendlich hatte er sich dann für einen Raum entschieden in dem ein großes Himmelbett stand und ein schöner Kamin mit Feuer sowie in einer anderen Ecke eine überdimensionale Badewanne. Als er mit dem Raum zufrieden war wünschte er sich dann auch noch ein Badezimmer in dem er sich fertig machen konnte. Außerdem wünschte er sich frische Sachen. Als er dann fertig war lies er das Badezimmer wieder verschwinden. Er hatte seine Uhr mitgenommen und hatte noch ein wenig Zeit. `Blumen wären vielleicht nicht schlecht oder vielleicht doch nicht? Hm...oh man hab ich ne Angst..naja wir haben so oft darüber gesprochen aber das ist ja nicht dasselbe wie es zu machen.` Dachte Harry bei sich und beschwor Blumen mit seinem Zauberstab herauf und ließ sie wieder verschwinden er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Als es kurz vor acht war kam dann Ginny beim Raum der Wünsche an. Sie wusste nicht genau welchen Wunsch Harry ausgesprochen hatte um darein zu gelangen aber sie würde ihn schon finden. `Ich wünsche mir den Ort an dem Harry auf mich wartet.` Dachte sie und lief drei mal an der Wand vorbei. Die Tür erschien und Ginny musste erst einmal allen ihren Mut zusammen kratzen um einzutreten. Als sie den Raum betrat musste sie sich erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen da der Raum nur von Kerzen erleuchtet war. Harry saß auf den großen Himmelbett und wartet auf sie. „ Hey schön das du mich gefunden hast" „ Ja der Raum ist wunderschön." Beide wussten vor Verlegenheit nicht viel zu sagen. „ Komm her und setzt dich" Ginny tat ihr wie geheißen und lies sich neben ihn auf das große Bett fallen. „ Du Harry ich ...ich..hab ein bisschen Angst davor das zu tun." „ Ginny ...um ...ehrlich zu sein ich auch." „ Aber ich..." „Scht...sag einfach nichts mehr" Und Harry versiegelte ihr Lippen mit einem Kuss der so gefühlvoll und trotzdem so leidenschaftlich war das ihr klar wurde, dass Harry sie aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und das er derjenige ist mit dem sie ihre Angst bewältigen möchte. Harry wusste, dass wenn er nicht bald seine Angst überwinden würde dann würde das ganze nichts mehr werden und so ließ er diesen Kuss immer fordernder werden und Ginny machte es mit. Ginny grallte ihre Finger in sein rabenschwarzes Haar und Harry lies seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern. Als er unten an der Bluse angekommen war nahm er sie entschlossen und zog sie Ginny aus. Ginny der das nicht entging nahm sein Hemd und tat es ihm gleich. In einer kurzen Pause ihres Kusses in der sie nach Luft schnappen mussten raunte Er ihr:" Ich liebe dich my Sunshine" Ins Ohr. Die Gefühle übermannten Ginny und plötzlich war da keine Angst sie wollte das hier tun und sie wollte Harry so nah wie nur irgent möglich sein. Harry lies sich auf das Bett fallen und zog sie mit sich. Auch bei ihm war nicht mehr die Angst zu spüren. Er nahm nun auch Ginnys Top und entledigte sich dessen. Ginny währenddessen bedeckte seine Brust mit vielen kleinen Küssen. Sie wanderte immer tiefer bis sie an seinem Hosenbund angelangte. Schnell war der Gürtel geöffnet und die Hose auch. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte sie Harry die Hose von den Beinen. Dieser machte sie unterdessen an dem Verschluss ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Als er sie endlich auf hatte war auch sie schnell neben dem Bett gelandet. Nach einem langen Augenblick in dem sie sich in die Augen machte sich Harry an ihrem BH zu schaffen. Als er in losgeworden war fing er an Ginnys Brüste zu massieren was ihm ein wohliges Seufzen ihrerseits einbrachte. Ginny nun wanderte mit ihrer Hand an Harrys Körper entlang und entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts. Als sie sich auf ihn setzten wollte ergriff er die Gunst und entledigte sie ihrer Unterhose. Nun beide völlig nackt konnten in den Augen des andern sehen das er es jetzt genauso wollte. Harry drehte Ginny auf den Rücken und stütze sich auf seinen Händen ab. Als er sie küsste begann er ganz sachte in sie einzudringen. Als er die Augen aufschlug vergewisserte er sich, dass er ihr auch nicht weh tat. Als sie ihm aber nur aufmunternd zu nickte begann er langsam sich in ihr zu bewegen. Was ihm und ihr einen Seufzer entlockte. Als er merkte wie beide immer erregter wurden steigerte er immer weiter das Tempo bis beide schließlich zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen.

„ Das war Genial" Entfuhr es Ginny. „ Ja es war sehr schön, ich liebe dich." Murmelte Hary in ihr Ohr als er sich neben sie fallen ließ. „ Ich hatte immer so eine Angst davor aber es war wunderschön Harry ich liebe dich auch."

Beide kuschelten sich eng aneinander und langen eine Zeit lang einfach nur da. „ Sag mal Harry wofür ist eigentlich die Badewanne?" „ Ehm... keine Ahnung hast du Lust zu baden?" „ Ja gerne."

Nach einem schönen langen Bad und einer Massage von Harry schliefen die überglücklich in den Armen des anderen ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Abreise in den Fuchsbau:

Harry und Ginny hatten die letzten Tage damit zugebracht sich Abends in die verschwiegenen Ecken des Schlosses zurückzuziehen und es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. Nun war es aber an der Zeit die Koffer zu packen und für zwei Wochen in den Fuchsbau zu reisen um dann das neue Schuljahr an zu treten. Sie hatten gestern alle Räume fertig bekommen und nun konnten alle noch etwas Freizeit genießen ehe sie morgen früh abreisen würden. Harry und Ginny hatten sich dazu entschlossen wie alle anderen auch mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu reisen und von London aus in den Fuchsbau zu apparieren.

Am nächsten Morgen als die beiden beim Frühstück saßen kam eine Eule zu ihnen geflogen. „ Harry von wem ist der?" Fragte Ginny nachdem Harry der Eule den Brief abgenommen hatte. „ Von Ron und Hermine ich lese ihn mal Laut vor dann weißt du auch was drinsteht.

 _Lieber Harry, Liebe Ginny_

 _Wir haben uns jetzt ausreichend erholt und kommen morgen wieder nach hause. Da wir gehört haben dass das Schloss fertig ist brauchen wir ja nicht noch zu kommen. Deswegen werden wir direkt in den Fuchsbau reisen. Ihr braucht uns also auch keine Antwort mehr zu schreiben. Falls ihr euch wundert warum wir nicht Pigwidgeon geschickt haben, das liegt daran das er nach dem letzten Flug völlig entkräftet war und erst einmal Ruhe braucht. Wir hoffen euch geht es auch gut._

 _Viele Grüße Hermine und Ron."_

„ Na den beiden scheint es richtig gut zu gehen ich freue mich Hermine nachher wieder zu sehen."

„ Ich freu mich auch die beiden nachher wieder zu sehen aber ich glaube wir müssen uns beeilen wenn wir noch den Express bekommen wollen." Und somit machten sich die beiden erst einmal daran ihr restliches Gepäck zusammen zu suchen und in den Koffern zu verstauen.

Als sie eine Stunde später vor dem Hogwartsexpress standen hatten sie schon ihr Gepäck einladen lassen. „ Ich freue mich schon auf den Fuchsbau dann sehe ich meine Familie wieder und muss nicht jeden Tag Wände wieder aufbauen oder neue Räume einrichten." Meinte Ginny nachdem sie sie sich in ein Abteil zurück gezogen hatten. „ Ja aber es hat doch auch seine Vorteile alleine zu sein und wir wissen jetzt wie man magisch Räume ausstattet und aufbaut." Meinte Harry in einer Atempause zwischen zwei Küssen.

„ Ja ich hoffe doch, dass uns das in Zukunft ziemlich hilfreich sein wird" Meinte Ginny mach einer längeren Pause. „ Ich denke wir sollten die Zeit die uns noch bleibt um alleine zu sein nutzen. „ Meinte Harry. „ Ja da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung." Stimmte Ginny zu indem die ihm einfach die Lippen versiegelte.

Als sich der Tag draußen langsam dem Ende näherte merkte Harry an das sie sich Kings Cross nähern würden. Einige Minuten später wurde der Zug schon deutlich langsamer und die beiden machten sich fertig um direkt von Kings Cross apparieren zu können. Als sie aus dem Zug stiegen machten sie sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe durch die Absperrung zu gehen sondern gingen direkt in eine Ecke um zu apparieren. Nach einigen Sekunden in denen Harry wieder vermeinte ihm würde die Luft wegbleiben tauchten die beiden vor dem Haus auf von dem Harry immer meinte bei seinem Anblick müsste die Schwerkraft in Ohnmacht gefallen sein. Er war Zuhause mit seiner Freundin.


	8. Chapter 8

Heimkehrer:

Ginny und Harry waren gerade hinter dem Hühnerstall um die Ecke gebogen als sie hinter sich ein leises Plopp vernahmen. Sie drehten sich um direkt in Alarmbereitschaft. Aber schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihnen bewusst das sie über reagiert hatten denn vor ihnen standen ein mit Hawaii Shorts bekleideter Ron und eine in ein Sommerkleid gehüllte Hermine.

„ Wow sorry aber ihr habt uns erschreckt." Meinte Harry entschuldigend und packte seinen Zauberstab den er vorsichtshalber gezogen hatte wieder weg. „ Is schon ok das is eben das Risiko wenn man irgentwo hin appariert. Und wir hatten euch nicht beim Hühnerstall erwartet. Aber erst einmal hallo." Meinte Ron und stellte die Tasche die er in der Hand hielt erst einmal auf den Boden.

„ Ja hallo" Kam es im Chor von Harry und Ginny. „ Na wie wars in Australien ihr beiden? „ Fragte Ginny nachdem sie zuerst Hermine und dann Ron umarmt hatte. „ Hey Australien is echt super müsst ihr euch auch mal ansehen einfach der Wahnsinn aber wollen wir nicht erstmal rein gehen? Mir ist warm" Kam die beigeisterte Aussage von Ron. „ Ok lasst uns mal reingehen wir sind auch gerade erst gekommen. Schatz hast du gesehen wo unser Gepäck gelandet ist?" Fragte Harry der sich schon suchend im Kreis gedreht hatte. „ Ne aber das haben wir Accio Gepäck" Rief Ginny woraufhin direkt ihr Gepäck auf sie zu schwebte und Harry beinahe unter einem Berg Koffer sie dann endlich im Fuchsbau selber ankam wurden sie alle in eine beinahe tödliche Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley gezerrt. „ Ach ich freu mich ja so, dass ihr alle hier ihr lieben esst doch erstmal was Harry du siehst so abgemagert aus und du auch Hermine."

Nach dem Abendessen verzogen sich die beiden Mädchen in Ginnys Zimmer sie hatten viel zu bereden nach der langen Zeit die sie ohne einander aushalten mussten. „ Hermine jetzt erzähl doch mal wie war euer Urlaub oder besser eure Reise und wie geht es deinen Eltern?" Meinte Ginny die noch drei Stunde hätte Fragen stellen können. „ Also als erstes waren wir total ratlos was wir machen sollten weil wir ja gar keine Anhaltspunkte hatten aber dann kam Ron auf die Idee mal bei den Muggeln zu horchen und wir wurden fündig als wir dann meine Eltern gefunden hatten haben wir uns überlegt das wir uns noch ein paar Tage Zeit lassen könnten um mal für uns zu sein. Nichts gegen Harry oder dich aber wir waren in den letzten Jahren immer zusammen und Ron und ich wollten einfach mal ein bisschen Zeit für uns. „ Meinte Hermine wobei sie einen Blick aufsetzte der sagen sollte ich erzähl dir ja auch alles. „ Und was habt ihr da so gemacht?" Wollte Ginny nun wissen die bald vor Neugier geplatzt wäre. „ Naja … also... wir haben.." Druckste Hermine. „ Also Harry und ich habens getan" Meinte Ginny bestimmt und erzählte Hermine von ihrem ersten Mal.

„ Also gut ich erzähl dir auch alles" Meinte Hermine und rief sich die eindrücke noch einmal ins Gedächnis.

Flashback*

Ron und Hermine waren in ihrem Hotel angekommen und hatten sich überlegt das sie sich ja ein Bett teilen könnten dann bräuchten sie nicht so viel zu bezahlen. Ron hatte sich schon auf ihrem Weg zum Hotel sehr viele Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht wahr sich aber nun sicher das er in Hermine die Frau gefunden hatte mit der er ein Leben lang zusammen sein wollte. Bevor er ihr diese Nacht schenken würde wollte er sie fragen …...


	9. Chapter 9

Reisebericht:

Nach dem Abendessen mit dem sie den Fund von Hermines Eltern feierten begaben sich die beiden noch an den Strand und schauten sich den Sonnenuntergang an. „ Oh Ron sie dir das an das ist einfach herrlich..." Rief Hermine aufgeregt." Ich bin so glücklich ich habe dich, ich habe meine Eltern gefunden, keine schwarzen Magier mehr, wir werden bald wieder nach Hogwarts gehen ist das nicht toll?" Meinte sie verträumt ließ ihm aber keine Möglichkeit zu antworten da sie seine Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelte. „ Hermine ich liebe dich über alles und ich weiß das ich mit dir zusammen bleiben möchte bis ans Ende meines Lebens deswegen möchte ich dich fragen ob du meine Frau werden möchtest... Hermine willst du mich heiraten?" Stammelte er ein wenig verlegen und war bei den letzten Worten in die Knie gegangen und hatte eine kleine Schatulle mit einem Ring hervor geholt. „ Ja.. ja natürlich will ich deine Frau werden!" Rief Hermine aufgeregt nur um ihn im nächsten Moment Ron der sich aufrichten wollte so stürmisch zu küssen, dass sie beide wieder zu Boden fielen. Sie versanken wieder einmal in einen endlosen Kuss und Ron steckte Hermine den kleinen Silbernen Ring an den Finger. „ Wow Ron der ist wunderschön wo hast du den denn her?" „ Naja wir haben ja das Geld vom Ministerium bekommen dafür das wir Voldemort erledigt haben, davon habe ich ihn gekauft." Meinte er und sah dabei die ganze Zeit auf den Boden weil er Angst hatte Hermine würde das nicht gut finden. Aber sie sagte nichts der Gleichen sondern bestaunte nur weiterhin ihren Verlobungsring.

Flashback Ende

„ Und wo ist der Ring zeig mal her" Meinte Ginny nun ganz aufgeregt und sah Hermine zu wie sie eine Kette von ihrem Hals zog an dem Ein Ring hing. „ Ich habe ihn an der Kette getragen da wir es erst morgen erzählen wollten und außerdem hatte ich Angst ihn zu verlieren. Aber Ginny wenn du mich ständig unterbrichst wird das nie was mit der ganzen Story bevor es Frühstück gibt." Meinte Hermine mit einem Grinsen als sie sah, dass es schon ein Uhr durch waren. „ Na dann beeil dich mit erzählen schließlich wollen wir morgen fit sein." brachte Ginny unter einigen Ausdrücken des Staunens hervor denn sie bewunderte immer noch den Ring.

„ Also gut dann erzähl ich mal weiter"

Flashback

„ Ron das ist so wunderschön... ich liebe dich..." Stammelte Hermine auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel. „ Hey Hermine wir haben noch zwei Tage und dann müssen wir wieder zurück nach Hause sonst drehen die da noch alle durch". „ Ja stimmt dann lass uns diese Zeit noch genießen." Meinte Hermine die schon so eine Ahnung hatte was heute noch so alles passieren würde. Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen schlich sich Hermine ins Bad um sich für Ron extra schick zu machen. `Na der wird Augen machen wenn er mich sieht.` Dachte sie bei sich, als sie die neue rote Unterwäsche anzog die sie bei ihrem Einkaufsbummel am Nachmittag gekauft hatte. Ron Unterdessen saß auf dem Bett und war sich der Situation durchaus bewusst. ´ Naja ich liebe Hermine und ich möchte das ganze hier auch aber jetzt? `Fragte er sich während er sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen ließ um besser nachdenken zu können.

Hermine war fertig und ging wohl wissend, dass sie so noch niemand gesehen hatte zurück ins Zimmer wo Ron sich auf dem Bett aufgesetzt hatte um sie ansehen zu können. „WOW" war das einzige was Ron zu diesem Anblick sagen konnte. „ Und gefällt dir was du siehst?" Fragte Hermine als sie sich in den Türrahmen lehnte. „ Ich… mir fehlen die Worte." War alles was Ron herausbrachte, bevor aufstand und auf sie zuging um sie mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss zum Bett zu gleiten.

Flashback Ende

„ Wow du hast ernsthaft neue Unterwäsche gekauft?" Fragte Ginny die sich Hermine nicht so ganz in dieser Rolle vorstellen konnte. „ JA habe ich, möchtest du noch mehr hören wie ich mit deinem Bruder geschlafen habe oder lieber nicht?" Fragte Hermine lachend als sie Ginnys puterrotes Gesicht sah. „ Ich glaube das reicht… das ist mein Bruder da brauch ich keine Details…. War es denn schön? Ist alles was ich noch wissen will." Meinte Ginny deren Gesichtsfarbe langsam wieder Normalfarbe annahm. „ Ja, es war wunderschön… ich meine sehr leidenschaftlich und nicht wirklich romantisch… das kam dann den nächsten Abend." „Hermine… oh man das hätte ich Ron nicht zugetraut." Sties Ginny hervor die Hermine etwas entsetzt ansah. „ Also bei den darauf folgenden Malen war es definitiv kein Blümchensex." Grinste Hermine mit etwas verträumten Blick aber ihre Wangen hatten doch etwas Farbe angenommen während des letzten Satzes. „ Ok , ok ich glaube ich will nicht mehr wissen, wie war Australien denn so? Ich kann mir das Land gar nicht vorstellen." Versuchte Ginny nun verzweifelt den Themenwechsel. Hermine die gerne über alles sprach was sie in Australien gesehen und gelernt hatten, erzählte Ginny von allem und malte für sie damit ein grobes Bild von Australien.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte wie über der Erzählung langsam der Morgen anbrach.


End file.
